The invention relates to a game of skill and more particularly a game wherein a plurality of balls are disposed in a closed body and maneuverable therein by a player.
Games of skill, in which one or more balls disposed in a closed body have to be maneuvered into pockets provided for this purpose by suitably skillful rotation, tilting or the like of the closed body by a player are known. There is always a desire for new games of this type of differing designs, in order to satisfy and stimulate the player's instinct.
Accordingly, it is the principle object of the invention to provide a new game of skill as aforesaid which will stimulate the player.